mythipediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Legion
The Legion, '''also known as '''The Light, was an army of the west during the Great War. The Legion was comprised the most elite soldiers that the west had to offer and they had scored many victories during the war. It was often their ability to fulfill the most dangerous missions and for being the best of the best that The Legion was always finding itself where the fighting would be ugliest. Some of The Legion's notable victories were: lifting the siege of Madrigal, retrieving the Total Codex from the ruins of Covenant, holding the pass of Bagrada against The Deceiver, rescuing Alric from captivity in the east, finding The Watcher's Arm, shattering the Tain after being imprisoned by Soulblighter, liberating Myrgard from the Ghols (Only the Dwarves did at any rate.) and slaying The Watcher using his own arm. The Legion would soon make the ultimate sacrifice during the Great War when they were ordered to attack Balor's fortress at Rhi'anon. Their final orders was to distract Balor's forces in a suicidal feint in order to give Alric and his hand picked force time to kill Balor. The Legion was eventually slain to the last just as Alric succeeded in killing Balor and sending the severed head of the Leveler to the Great Devoid with the surviving members of the legion. Fewer then thirty survived Rhi'anon. Their comrades' sacrifice was not in vain for Balor's head was successfully thrown into the Great Devoid by the survivors. The few that survived then limped back home. After the armies of the dark collapsed and the fallen lords were swallowed up by history, the west had been restored and, in honour of The Legion's sacrifice and courage, the armies of the west were forever known as Legions. The Legion was reformed before the war against Soulblighter and, like their predecessors, they would prove their worth against the odds. Notable members (Original Legion and New Legion) Balin, Dwarven pathfinder. Led a band of Dwarves that liberated Myrgard and destroyed Ghol godhead. Cruniac, Legion commander in the beginning of the war against Soulblighter. Killed by Soulblighter during The Legion's retreat to the Cloudspine Durak. Eitri, Dwarf. Lead dwarf in expidition to find The Deciever. Four Flint Motion Sun, Heron Guard Hero. Garrick, Sergeant and Cruniacs second in command. gr'Uman, Archer lieutenant, died in the Dire marsh from an ambush. iu'Shee, Archer captain. Crafted magic arrows from The Watcher's arm. Jari, Dwarven pathfinder and Balin's son. The Journal Writers, Narrators of the myth games. ki'Angsi, Archer hero. One of the Five Companions Mauriac, Legion captain during the Great war. Nine Skull Crocodile, Journeyman. Oderic, Bowman Hero. Reiftyr, Beserk. Died in snowstorms on the Cloudpine during the search for The Deciever. Oleg, Dwarf Hero. One of the Five Companions Ten Soaring White Eagle. Heron Guard Hero. Trahern with Fists like Iron, Berserk Hero. Traun of the Hundred Battles, Berserk Hero. One of the Five Companions. Turgeis with Burning Steel, Berserk Hero. One of the Five Companions. Twelve Motion Jewelled Skull, Journeyman. Guided the expedition to The Deciever. Tyrfing, Beserk. Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Light